Oracle Files: Garth Ranzz
Characters * Pulse * Spark * Polestar * Saturn Girl * Phase Location * The Advena Legion Clubhouse, Metropolis, DE * April 12th 2017, 1627 Local Time VOX Archive * Spark: opens, footsteps: 2 instances, door closes May I present our newest member: Pulse. * Saturn Girl: Out of quarantine so fast? footsteps What about training? * Spark: Well, once we spent enough time together again, our [Winathian] f... uh... our 'thought-share' filled in the gaps. Ayla knows everything I know now. Once Captain Lane saw that much, she gave Ayla a probationary pass. * Pulse: chuckle I do not know if I know everything just yet... The language here is... strange. * Spark: That's probably just the fugue of the cryo-sickness. You'll get the hang of it. * Phase: footsteps Well, I, for one, am tickled pink to have you on the team. * Pulse: Thank you... I want to say it is Enya? * Phase: giggle Close enough. I am Tinya. Tinya Wazzo, or "Phase" to the humans. I'm the resident Phantom Girl. I go all 'ghosty' for sneaking into places. * Pulse: Oh... uh... yes. I too was given a name. Pulse? I... I don't know what it means. * Phase: sigh Yeah... Uh... How do you explain that? Oh, I know! beep Kela, define 'pulse'. * Kela: Pulse. A rhythmical throbbing of the arteries. Also to throb rhythmically. * Phase: giggle There you go. You're a... heartthrob? * Spark: chuckle It can also mean a current, like an electrical current. * Pulse: scoff But heartthrob? Does the heart elevate its rate among humans as it does Winathians? * Spark: chuckle Yes... I believe so. We seem to have very similar anatomies, actually. * Pulse: scoff And that may happen in response to... certain... uh... * Spark: chuckle Stimuli? Yes, sister... and I know where you're going with this. Just stop right now... Tinya doesn't go that way. * Saturn Girl: scoff What way are you referring to? * Phase: Yeah, I'm not sure I follow here... * Spark: sigh Let's just say that Ayla and I share a fondness for females. chuckle Ayla's hoping you're as much into her as she is in you, Tinya. * Phase: giggle Ah... I see... No... Sorry to burst your bubble, Ayla... but I've got my heart set on someone else. * Polestar: screentap, chuckle You're not going to land Superboy, Tinya. See? screentap This "Feline Grant" or whatever writes about it here on this webbed site. Apparently this Superboy is currently in a relationship with Wonder Girl, an Amazon adventurer. * Phase: footsteps Let me see that. clatter, silence: 3.4 seconds This is outdated. Look see? It was wrote over a year ago. clatter He'll dump her once he gets a load of what I can do. * Pulse: chuckle And now her choice of fashion makes more sense. footsteps So, Imra... click I like your headband. * Spark: chuckle, footsteps Ayla... Leave Imra alone. She's a good one. We don't need you rubbing off on her... groan Wait, no... Ayla, not what I meant! It's an Earthism... scoff No! Stop visualizing that! groan Gak! Ayla! crackle, zap, gasp No. Imra's... Imra's special to me. * Pulse: chuckle Say no more, brother. * Saturn Girl: gasp Special? Special in what way, Garth? * Phase: squeal Cuters! So sweet! OMG! I'm totally snapping this moment for posterity. Look here, you cute couple, you! Now say "Cheddar"! shutter sound effect Trivia and Notes * Debut of Ayla Ranzz. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Ayla Ranzz. * The name "Enya" is a reference to Tinya's ancestor in the comics, who also went by "Phantom Girl". * Kela is an information software created by Karen Starr. Links and References * Oracle Files: Garth Ranzz Category:Oracle Files Category:Ayla Ranzz/Appearances Category:Garth Ranzz/Appearances Category:Rokk Krinn/Appearances Category:Imra Ardeen/Appearances Category:Tinya Wazzo/Appearances Category:Advena Legion/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances